<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>丸昴/Ideal Encounter by BJTxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958627">丸昴/Ideal Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx'>BJTxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档2015.06.10</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>丸昴/Ideal Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>丸昴/Ideal Encounter<br/>by三极管</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如同平日的傍晚时分，渋谷踩着懒洋洋的步子回到了家。站在房门前，渋谷习惯性地抽了抽鼻子，心中忖道：钥匙放在在左边的裤兜还是右边的裤兜？……忘得一干二净，那都摸摸看吧……都没有……结果是放在衣兜里吗，啧。</p><p>刚从衣兜里拿出钥匙对准锁孔，隔壁的房门突然打开了，一个头发蓬乱的男人抱着一堆纸箱从门口走出来。那人嘿咻一声把纸箱放到了地上，转头便与渋谷四目交汇。</p><p>隔壁租出去了啊。渋谷想。</p><p>男人张嘴做出“啊”的口型，他站直身子后挠了挠头，开口道：“您好！您就是这家的住户吗，我是今天刚搬来的丸山隆平……喏，丸、山。”他特地拍了拍墙上的名牌，“以后请多关照！”</p><p> </p><p>真是个奇怪的人啊，头发那么乱，眼睛却闪得要命。</p><p>“哦哦，你好。”渋谷把口罩摘了，露出脸来，抬手也指了指自己的名牌，“我是渋谷，渋谷すばる……”眨眨眼补充道：“请多关照。”</p><p>丸山笑着说：“我知道哦，我之前看到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”渋谷有点局促地点头诺道。他并不擅于与刚认识的人攀谈，只好低头将钥匙重新对准锁孔，继续进行开门的动作。</p><p>丸山看起来并没有因为渋谷的局促显露出丝毫尴尬，他不紧不慢地走回门内，对渋谷挥挥手，精神满满的样子：“那么，我继续去整理房间啦。”他一直是笑着的。这时渋谷注意到他的唇下有一粒细小的痣。</p><p>衬着他的笑靥给人一种舒服的在意感。</p><p> </p><p>把门合上后渋谷吁了口气。新邻居似乎是个性格活泼的好人，这样挺不错。</p><p>他把脱下的鞋踢整齐，边走进屋中边想，那个口音，是京都弁吧。</p><p> </p><p>那个男人给人的感觉和口音一样，软绵绵的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>即使住在隔壁，丸山和渋谷并没有多少交集。就像渋谷与另一个隔壁的邻居也没有多少交集一样。</p><p>有时会在走廊碰到对方，只是相互打个招呼的程度。</p><p>渋谷不讨厌丸山，也没有喜欢到非得交朋友的地步——何况他本来就不是一个积极去与人发展友情的人。丸山对他而言是一个印象甚佳的邻居，他对这个现状很满意。</p><p> </p><p>然而在一个普通的夜晚，渋谷突然想喝酒，毫无理由的想喝。</p><p>于是他带上钥匙和钱，踏上人字拖，就向离家最近的便利店进发了。</p><p>站在柜子前像平时一样按了按钮买酒，突然被店员要求出示证件。</p><p> </p><p>“……”渋谷瞪大眼睛，一脸不可置信：“我已经成年了！……都快三十了！”</p><p>店员颔首，说道：“我当然愿意相信您，请您出示有效证件。”</p><p>渋谷不禁加大音量说：“开什么玩笑……你是新来的吧，我就住在这附近，经常来这里买酒的！这么突然地要求我出示证件，我得从哪里拿出来给你啊！”</p><p>遗憾的是，面对他卖力的申诉，店员仍保持着不肯让步的态度。</p><p>他焦躁地舔了好几次嘴唇，低头看着自己身上的大T恤和沙滩裤，心中满是莫名其妙和无力感。</p><p>就在他决定带着懊恼离开的时候，有人叫了他的名字：“渋谷……さん？”</p><p> </p><p>渋谷回头，看到丸山站在离自己几步远的地方。</p><p>丸山眨了眨眼，看着渋谷用慢镜头一般的速度对他展露“得救了”的表情，虽然不明白这到底是什么情况，但还是立刻笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>——后来想起来，大概是觉得，很可爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>渋谷抱着几瓶酒，和丸山并排着一起走在回家的路上。他的眉头依旧蹙着，嘴里还在零零碎碎地抱怨：“真是难以置信……难以置信……”</p><p>丸山吸着条状果冻，笑眯眯地说：“嘛，估计是渋谷さん的发型比较减龄的关系……”</p><p>渋谷思索了一下，觉得他说得有道理：“对，至少应该把眉毛露出来。”</p><p>丸山看了看他，说：“嗯……其实现在这样也挺好的。”</p><p>渋谷皱着脸摇头，说：“不过今天多亏了丸山你啊……要不然我又要跑去远一点的地方买了，还不知道那边的店员是不是也是一个眼睛差又顽固的家伙。”</p><p>丸山也摇摇头：“没事没事，能帮到你我很开心。”他把果冻的包装袋丢进路过的垃圾箱里，转头看着渋谷说：“对了，渋谷さん……能不能直接叫我マル呢，因为认识的人都是这么叫我的，叫整个姓感觉很正式，听起来有点不习惯呢。”</p><p>渋谷纵然觉得他的话题有点跳跃，还是诚恳地答道：“哦，好啊。”他看着前方，沉吟了一下说：“那你也叫我名字好了，我周围的人也直接叫我名字来着……”</p><p>“渋やん，”丸山突然来了兴致一样，开心地用手肘轻轻撞了下渋谷的，“我叫你渋やん可以吧？”</p><p>渋谷条件反射地抱紧了些怀中的酒瓶子，有些恍惚地答道：“哦，好啊，随你喜欢……”</p><p> </p><p>丸山果然是很开心的样子：“那天看见你的姓，就很想试着这样称呼呢……”</p><p>渋谷不解地笑了出来：“那听起来不就和地名差不多了吗……喂，你这家伙，这里可是大阪啊，东京NG好吗。”</p><p>气氛融洽地聊着走到各自家门口，两人开门的间隙，丸山说：“如果以后有什么我帮得上忙的，尽管来找我吧。”</p><p>渋谷有点小感动，腾出一只手拍了拍他的肩膀：“マル你这家伙……人真不错啊。”</p><p>丸山哈哈笑出声来，说：“我也觉得渋やん人很不错来着。”</p><p> </p><p>果然是个好人啊，居然会觉得我人不错。渋谷想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从那天起，渋谷和丸山走得近了一些。会互相借一些东西，有时晚上还会相约去吃拉面。聊天过程中渋谷了解到丸山的工作是自由撰稿人和评论家，有时也会用摄影赚钱。丸山得知渋谷在亲戚家的乐器行帮忙，有时会去酒吧驻唱赚钱后表示很感兴趣。</p><p>“诶……那渋やん会什么乐器呢？”丸山托腮问他。</p><p>“比较熟练的是吉他，口琴也会一些……哦，还有夏威夷四弦琴，不过那个太容易学啦，不提也罢。”</p><p>“没有的事，会就很厉害啦。”</p><p>“……你这家伙真是捧场啊。”</p><p>“真心话啊！”</p><p>和丸山的交谈总是轻松愉快，这样的时光渋谷是享受的。丸山告诉他自己供稿的范围很广，有兴趣可以来他家看看，他饶有兴致地说那下次去观摩观摩。</p><p> </p><p>某天晚上，渋谷和一些朋友去吃了饭。吃饭间隙有个朋友说すばる你头发好像又变长了，渋谷带着些酒意揪住自己的一撮刘海盯着看，意味深长地答了一声嗯。过了不久他就提前和人告别，径直奔赴最近的便利店买了个电推子，然后满足地揣进兜里回家。</p><p>归家后，他立即脱了个干净去浴室开始推头大业。他一边推着一边在心中旧怨翻涌，总算完事后对着镜子审视一番，内心笃定道：好了，这下老子买酒不会再有人阻拦了……然后心满意足地去洗了澡。</p><p>洗澡以及清理浴室完毕后，渋谷哼着歌走进屋内，拿起空调遥控器按下开关。按了半天却发现空调没有丝毫反应。他跑去确认插头之类的地方，最后意识到是空调坏了。</p><p>糟了，这天气热死了，没空调怎么活。渋谷苦大仇深地思索了一番，决定暂时投奔隔壁的丸山一晚。他戴上框架眼镜，拿了钥匙就穿着睡衣裤去敲隔壁的门。</p><p>“マル！……マル在吗？”敲门的时候他欣慰地发现自己的头发在这么短时间内就干透了，真是太令人愉快了。</p><p> </p><p>没有让渋谷等待多久，丸山家的门就打开了。但令人惊异的是，屋内昏暗无比，且传来森森寒气。而站在门口的丸山披着一张的白色的被单，眼神直直地盯着他。渋谷稍微被吓到了。他在发愣的瞬息却被丸山牵住手腕，自然地拉进屋内。</p><p>啪嗒。门以普通无比的姿态关上了。</p><p>好像这一切和平时并没有什么不一样。</p><p>察觉到牵着自己的手是温暖的，渋谷立刻冷静了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“你在搞什么鬼？”回想到方才自己被对方吓到，他有点不爽地发问。</p><p> </p><p>丸山牵着他走到屋内的桌子前，示意他坐下。渋谷注意到桌子上放着丸山的笔电，屏幕是视频播放器的暂停画面。渋谷推了推眼镜，想开口再说些什么，却先被空调扇叶换向时刚好洒过来的冷气激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。丸山这时拿过一床空调被披在他身上，调节了一下笔电的位置后转头冲他笑得灿烂：“你来得正好！一起来看吧！”</p><p>渋谷猛地拍了一下丸山的头，后者小声地哀叫道：“痛！”</p><p>“看个屁，你先给我解释一下，”渋谷裹了裹身上的被子，“现在是什么情况？”</p><p>“哦，我刚刚准备看稻川淳二さん主讲的番组……”丸山也裹了裹身上的被子，“关灯和调低空调温度都是为了制造气氛。”</p><p>“……你还挺会玩。”</p><p>“我很喜欢嘛，稻川淳二さん。”丸山十分认真地说，下一秒他倏地朝渋谷凑了过来：“渋やん，你剪头发了？”</p><p> </p><p>渋谷的脖子条件反射地往后缩了下：“是啊，我买了个电推子。”</p><p>“诶……”丸山拖着音调抒发感想：“好想摸哦。”</p><p>“不行。”渋谷抽了抽鼻子。</p><p>“啊，你等一下。”丸山起身打开房间的灯，跑到一个柜子前翻找起来。不消多时，他又关了灯坐回渋谷身边，然后给他戴上了一个帽子。</p><p>“这什么？”渋谷在开灯的时候整理了下被子和坐姿，没注意到丸山翻出了什么东西。</p><p>“圣诞帽。”丸山说，“因为觉得你现在这个发型，头会冷。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”渋谷摸了摸，果然摸到帽尖上的绒绒球，“但是为什么是圣诞帽？”</p><p>“因为觉得有趣。”丸山答道。</p><p>“混账。”渋谷笑骂，但也没有拒绝这个馈赠。丸山伸手点了播放键，两人便一同观看起了番组。</p><p> </p><p>丸山在观看的过程中总会时不时发出意味不明的、听不出是惊吓抑或是欣喜的叫声，渋谷本身也处于神经比较紧绷的状态，往往还没被情节吓到，就被丸山的叫声吓到。渋谷恼火地戳戳他说：“喂，你安静点嘛！”</p><p>丸山委屈地看看他：“好……”然而不久后，自觉要收敛的意识在思维跟进情节后复涣散起来，又会再次叫出声响。渋谷后来也懒得理会他了，索性和他一同放开嗓子乱叫起来。 </p><p>视频播放完毕后，丸山有些回味地念叨：“稻川淳二さん果然好厉害啊……”</p><p>渋谷老神在在地点点头，说：“我们刚刚会不会太吵了点？”</p><p>丸山想了想，说：“应该没问题吧？我觉得这个房子的优点之一就是隔音效果好呢。”</p><p> </p><p>那倒是真的。自己似乎从来没被邻居吵到过，偶尔玩玩吉他什么的也没有被投诉。</p><p> </p><p>丸山起身去泡茶。渋谷没事可做，瞥到桌子上零散地堆着一些稿件，便问道：“マル，桌上的稿子可以看吗？”</p><p>“可以哦。”</p><p>渋谷挪近了，把那叠纸都拉到面前。他拿起第一张，上边的署名是丸之内平助，草草地将内容浏览过去，用词严谨沉稳，似乎是一些时事评论。渋谷暗暗称奇，没想到这家伙写起东西来还挺像一回事。他又抽出一张，上题的署名变了，变成了圆山浪平，看进去发现是关于某风俗文化的论文类似物……继续翻，不同稿件的笔名和内容都大相迥异，简直包罗万象。渋谷震惊地浏览过去，刚想吐槽一篇应该是要投给健美杂志的稿子“为什么偏偏这个用的是本名”，看到下一张的标题赫然是[丸子姊姊的恋爱咨询?]，立刻被打败了。</p><p> </p><p>“……这样，你的心意一定能传达到对方那里的。加油☆加油☆加加油☆！”渋谷忍不住读了一下末尾的段落，然后笑得东倒西歪。</p><p>丸山端着茶回来，笑得十分得意：“如何？”</p><p>渋谷手往后撑着地，仰头看他：“你，太酷了。”</p><p>“渋やん也很酷！”丸山把他那杯茶推给他，“特别是新发型，酷毙了。所以给我摸一摸吧。”</p><p>渋谷把圣诞帽摘下来，发现没了帽子确实有点冷：“摸吧，摸完去把空调调高点。”</p><p>丸山一手调温度，一手摸着渋谷的头，问道：“对了，刚想起来要问……渋やん这个点怎么突然过来找我玩？”</p><p>渋谷眉头皱成一团：“别提了，我家空调坏了，想来你这里打一晚地铺来着。”他看看丸山：“方便吗那？”</p><p>丸山摸得很满足：“可以哦。”</p><p>“OK。”渋谷闻言满意地打开他的手，“适可而止啊你。我去把被子什么的拿过来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到了睡觉的时候，丸山到自己的床上躺好，渋谷关了灯去自己的地铺里躺好。有那么一会儿，房间里只能听见空调送风的声音，然后渋谷听到丸山说：“渋やん，来聊天吗？”</p><p>渋谷本有些睡意，但也没生气，只嗤地一声嘲道：“你是JK吗？”</p><p>“因为，这种机会很少嘛……好久没有睡觉的时候房间里有两个人了……”丸山说，“来吗！……丸子姊姊的恋爱咨询?。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈你还故意捏着嗓子说啊！”渋谷调整了下姿势，“唔…………恋爱咨询的话，并没有什么可以说的呢。”</p><p>“啊啦，没有正在交往的对象吗，喜欢的人也没有？”丸山乐此不疲地继续着丸子姊姊的角色扮演。</p><p>“嗯，是没有来着。大概是平日过得比较充实？工作啊，兼职啊什么的……”渋谷说着说着有点困了，“反正觉得没有也没什么大不了。”</p><p> </p><p>“说起来，我还没去听过渋やん唱歌呢……”</p><p>“不用那么捧场啦……”</p><p>“把时间地点之类的告诉我一下，有空我会去的。”</p><p> </p><p>渋谷迷迷糊糊地告知了丸山，再说了些有的没的差不多也就睡着了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天渋谷起床的时候丸山还没醒，他便收拾好东西先回到自己家里，给房东打了电话告知情况后就去上班了。待到晚上回家，空调已经修好了。他去按丸山的门铃，无人应门，于是撕了张便利贴写上[谢了]，丢到装了酒和零食的袋子里，再把袋子挂到了门把上。</p><p>翌日出门的时候，门把上的袋子消失了。</p><p>看来有好好收到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下来的几天，渋谷没有碰到丸山。虽然有些在意，但好像也没什么需要过分在意的，也就不了了之。到了某天晚上，他驻唱的兼职结束，回到休息室收拾东西的时候，一旁的同事递给他一支红玫瑰。</p><p>他顿了几秒，挑挑眉接过来，说：“怎？你要追我？”</p><p>同事作势要给他一记老拳，说：“说什么呢，有人让我交给你的。估计那人你认识，上面附有纸条，你看一看。”</p><p>渋谷一边拆纸条一边装作松一口气：“谢天谢地，我还以为……”</p><p>同事懒得理他，凑过来说：“让我也看看写了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>[唱得太棒了!很感动。         ——○]</p><p> </p><p>渋谷“嚯”地叫了一声，笑着说：“是那家伙啊——来了也不和我说一声，还送什么玫瑰……搞什么嘛。”</p><p>同事有些失望：“果然认识吗，谁啊？”</p><p>“邻……一个玩得来的朋友。”渋谷把纸条折起来丢进口袋，然后盯着玫瑰看了看，最后插到吉他袋子上。“走了，你以为会有什么八卦可以看。”</p><p>“哦。”同事兴致全失，到一边去干自己的事了。</p><p> </p><p>渋谷从酒吧后门走出来，不小心绊到了一个酒罐子。他踉跄了一下，抬起头来看到巷口站着一个身影挺熟悉的人。他走近了，那人听到脚步回过头来，逆着光，头发的轮廓更乱糟糟的了。</p><p> </p><p>——真是个奇怪的人啊，头发那么乱，眼睛却闪得要命。</p><p> </p><p>渋谷嘴角不由得牵起来，提了提吉他的袋子拉开步幅走过去，说：“呦。”</p><p>丸山待到渋谷走到和他比肩的地方时，自然地附着对方的节奏迈开步子来。他着了舒适的衬衫和九分裤，踏着便鞋，清爽随意的样子。</p><p> </p><p>而他开口第一句话是：“渋やん，想吃冰淇淋吗，我们去买冰淇淋吧！”</p><p> </p><p>渋谷发现自己不知何时习惯了他思维跳跃的行事风格，不假思索又兴致勃勃作答：“想吃！”于是两个人默契地拐进不远处的便利店。</p><p> </p><p>过了几分钟两个人又两手空空地走出来。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，真是，”渋谷皱着眉头说，“要不是想起来我们还得坐地铁，我就要变成和你一样的、眼巴巴看着买的冰淇淋慢慢融化的白痴了。”</p><p>“可是，离地铁站还有一段路呢……”丸山有些委屈地说，“我们可以在路上吃完的！”</p><p>“开什么玩笑，刚刚你一下子就挑了三盒，三盒快速地吃下去一定会闹肚子。”</p><p>“因为三盒一起买的话打六折嘛……明明渋やん也打算买三盒，你挑了两个口味才想起来的！……好吧，你说得对，我们下了地铁再买吧。”</p><p> </p><p>下了地铁站，两人如愿以偿去买了冰淇淋。走到公寓楼附近的游乐设施处，他们就坐在那里边聊边吃起来。</p><p>“渋やん的歌声真好听啊。”丸山一副不知道是因为冰淇淋而满足还是因为回忆而满足的表情。</p><p>“嘛，我对自己的声音还是挺有信心的。”渋谷用指关节擦擦鼻子，有些得意地品着冰淇淋：“不过你来了都没和我说一声啊，说起来，好几天没见到你的影子了。”</p><p>“我是去工作啦。”丸山说，“给人出外景，去了北海道。”</p><p>“哦……没有伴手礼吗。”渋谷开玩笑道。</p><p>“有带回来哦，是布丁。”</p><p>“还真有啊。”渋谷喜出望外，“我还以为你要说带了[白い恋人]呢。”</p><p>丸山有点紧张起来：“你会比较喜欢吃那个吗……”</p><p>“不，硬要说的话，我更喜欢吃本地的[面白い恋人]。”渋谷叼着勺子笑起来。</p><p>“那个的确挺好吃啊！”丸山也乐了。</p><p>“对吧。”</p><p>“面白い~”</p><p>“不过你居然送了玫瑰啊……”渋谷若有所思道，“可以啊你，我是女生的话一定超开心的。”</p><p>“诶……那你现在不开心吗。”</p><p>“开心的啊。”渋谷把两人吃干净的冰淇淋盒子收拾好，站起来胡乱揉了一下对方的头，笑得果然很开心：“谢谢咯，マル。”</p><p>“这个揉的方式像揉狗一样。”丸山看着渋谷去丢垃圾的背影，半天说出这么一句。</p><p>“这叫男前的揉法。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p> </p><p>各自开门的时候，丸山说：“等等。”然后过了一会儿真的拿过来一袋布丁。</p><p>“那我就不客气地收下了。”渋谷晃着袋子说。</p><p>“请十分不客气地收下。渋やん今天也请我吃冰淇淋了不是吗。”</p><p>“嗯，那晚安。”</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>渋谷回到家中，把吉他袋子放在地上。这时又看到了插在上边的那朵玫瑰。他蹲在那里思考了一下，然后去把一个酒瓶子洗了，盛上点水，再把花插到里边。将瓶子放到桌上比较空的地方后，他就心满意足地去洗澡了。</p><p> </p><p>丸山搬来的时候还是渋谷被花粉症困扰的春季，到现在已经是蝉鸣阵阵的盛夏了——虽然感觉听到蝉声的次数比看到丸山模仿蝉的次数少多了。丸山出现之前，渋谷根本想象不到自己也能和一个以[邻居]为前提的人成为朋友。</p><p> </p><p>——一定是丸山太神奇的缘故。</p><p> </p><p>神奇的丸山发来邮件，说他在街上看到了庙会的海报。</p><p>[……离我们家那边十分近，而且有花火可以看！（鱼）（星星）    ——fromマル]</p><p> </p><p>渋谷感慨时间果然能磨平很多东西，比如对那个莫名其妙的鱼的符号吐槽的冲动。他思考了一下，觉得那个日子自己也没什么事可做，便应允了下来。</p><p> </p><p>到了约定时间，渋谷走出家门，关门的时候侧头看到了端正地站在走廊处等他的丸山。丸山穿了浴衣，温和寻常的浅色底料，深色的腰封，仔细一看，襟与摆都蜿蜒着闷骚的暗纹。渋谷噗地一声喷笑出声。丸山歪歪头，不解地看着他。</p><p>“没什么，只是觉得你这身——果然是你啊。”渋谷吹了个口哨，三步并两步地率先走下楼梯。丸山闻言笑得眼睛眯眯，很满足的样子，踏着木屐不紧不慢地跟下去。</p><p> </p><p>路上两人像平时一样聊着趣事，渋谷一直在试图嘲笑丸山，时不时问他一句热不热。丸山坚持自己不热，后来不知道从哪里摸出一个皮筋，默默地在脑后扎了一个揪。渋谷见状乐得拍手大笑，然后被丸山不轻不重地来回捋了好几下头。</p><p> </p><p>到了目的地，街道比想象的要热闹许多。很多着了明快颜色浴衣的女孩子，拿着苹果糖叽叽喳喳地跑过去。渋谷漫不经心地调戏丸山：“王子，今天穿那么好看，不去泡一下姑娘吗。”</p><p>丸山深思熟虑状答非所问：“我也想吃苹果糖，渋やん要吃吗？”</p><p>“吃。”渋谷斩钉截铁道。</p><p> </p><p>两个人举着苹果糖，边吃边慢悠悠地走着，时不时在一些摊位前驻足，围观玩游戏的人或者料理师傅工作时潇洒的身姿。等到把苹果糖吃了干净，两个将近三十路的人也兴致勃勃地去玩了游戏。渋谷中学毕业之后就没怎么玩过这些东西，理所当然地表现得不甚擅长。丸山拿着赢得的战利品——在渋谷看来十分莫名其妙的般若面具，看着两手空空的渋谷，戏谑道：“渋やん真是游戏黑洞啊。”</p><p>“你不是也没捞到金鱼吗。”渋谷不屑地抽了抽鼻子，“而且就算射飞镖赢得了这种水平的面具，我也不会觉得愉快。”</p><p>“话说这个，我能够学得很像哦，你看——”丸山把面具先遮住脸，然后拿开，做出了和般若及其相似的颜艺。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”渋谷猝不及防地被击沉，又像海豹一样高频率地拍手，笑得魂飞魄散。</p><p>“嘿嘿。”丸山得意地把面具别到脑后，对渋谷说：“我们往前边走一点吧，应该准备到放花火的时间啦。”</p><p>渋谷笑够了，站直大力拍了拍丸山的肩膀，说：“好，走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>大抵是同丸山说的一样，观赏花火的时间点将至，于是愈往街心行进人愈多，两人也从并行改成了一前一后。路过两个像是国中生的孩子时，渋谷不经意瞥到拿着棉花糖的女生突然小心翼翼地揪住男生衣角，紧接着又轻又糯的询问声跳脱了周围鼎沸的人声飘至渋谷耳际：“我们……这算是在交往吗？”</p><p>呜哦……这可真是……顺从着心中点亮的八卦小火苗，渋谷不动声色地稍稍扭头，看到男生将女生拥入怀中后，胸腔间便升腾起了身为长辈的欣慰之情。青春哦。他安定地感慨，好心情地扯住走在他半步之遥的丸山的袖摆，捏细了嗓子模仿道：“呐呐，マルマル，我们这算是在交往吗？”</p><p> </p><p>老实说，渋谷做出如此举动，不过是普通的心血来潮——然而丸山的反应却背离了他的所有预料。</p><p> </p><p>丸山的脚步一滞，继而转头望向他。他的眼帘因为惊讶而抬起，温润的瞳仁局促地闪烁。渋谷发现他的脸居然是通红的，连唇下那一粒细小的痣看起来都害羞得要命。</p><p> </p><p>什么啊……这家伙是怎么回事啊……渋谷也不知所措起来。丸山没有如同他所想一般陪他演无聊的小短剧，他也没能在第一时间对这个意外的状况进行吐槽，【你这家伙脸红个什么劲儿啊！】这样的话，此刻不知为何如此难言。两人就这样伫立在原地无言地对视着，他们之间难以形容的微妙气氛并没有被闲步经过的行人在意——他们只是别人美好的祭典夜晚布景的一部分，正如现在，除却他们之外的沸反盈天、灯火流光，也是他们的布景。</p><p> </p><p>——放送事故啊。</p><p> </p><p>主演之一脑中乱七八糟地这么想着。这时他看到丸山快速地眨了几下眼睛，唇瓣翕动，意图开口说点什么的样子。</p><p> </p><p>他如梦惊醒一般意识到自己还扯着丸山的袖摆，便松开手来。下一秒却被另一只手轻轻握住。那只手手心潮湿温热，如同这个夏天的风一般。</p><p> </p><p>“喜欢。”手的主人对他说，字正腔圆，软软的糖融化后中间是坚定的巧克力。</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，第一朵花火嘶鸣着奔向夜空，大大地绽放了。</p><p>人们都仰起脸望着因花火而闪耀的夜空，脸上是满足而惬意的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>渋谷没有挣开那只手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喂。”渋谷闷闷地开口。</p><p>走在旁边的人带着般若面具，走路时手握成拳，很紧张的样子，听到渋谷出声的时候缩了缩脖子。</p><p>“你从庙街走回来开始……”渋谷的语气听起来很暴躁，“就一直戴着那个玩意！我不想和戴着这个东西的人走在一起，很奇怪不是吗！”想到在一路上收到的注目礼，渋谷就浑身不自在。</p><p>“……”丸山没有出声，般若面具的表情看起来有点可怜。</p><p>“所以说，你要戴到什么时候啊——”</p><p>“呜啊——”渋谷强行把面具卸了下来，再没有面具遮住脸的丸山终于出声了。</p><p>“因为，很害羞嘛……”丸山的脸还是红红的，他巴巴地看着渋谷，希望对方能把面具还给他。</p><p>“哦，现在知道害羞了。”渋谷嫌弃地打量他，“刚才表白的时候不是很帅吗。”</p><p>“————”丸山更加难为情地捂住脸。</p><p>“啊……怎么说呢。”过了片刻，丸山听到渋谷有点别扭地开口，便偷偷从指缝中看他。他看到渋谷戴上了般若面具，一只脚在地上踩着拍子，正费神地斟字酌句的样子。</p><p>“渋やん，你为什么戴我的面具……”丸山把捂脸的手撤掉，弱弱地问道。</p><p>“啰嗦，因为我害羞。”渋谷硬邦邦地回答。</p><p>“哦……”</p><p>“你倒是给我认真听啊。”渋谷不爽地说。</p><p>“一直在听的。”丸山定定地和般若对视。</p><p>“就是你跟我表白的时候我也觉得自己喜欢你，以上。”般若，不，渋谷说得非常快，所幸丸山每个字都听得很清楚。</p><p> </p><p>他怔了一会儿，最后慢慢绽开一个笑容。“太好了。”他开心地抱了上来，然后被穿着T恤短裤人字拖的般若大力推开，说：“干啥呢，你想在公共场合干啥呢。”</p><p>被推开的丸山丝毫没有受伤，反而笑得牙龈都露出来了。渋谷率先走到前方，说：“总之，都走到楼下了，先回家吧……真是乱七八糟的，都留到明天再说好了。”</p><p>“嗯。”丸山乖乖地点头，跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>即将进门的时候，渋谷把面具摘下来，看也没看就递给丸山：“喏。”</p><p>丸山接过来，笑眯眯地说：“晚安，明天见。”</p><p>渋谷嘟囔了一声，摆摆手作势进门，于是丸山也转身回去。刚转过去没几秒的光景，他就发觉自己扎起的那揪头发被扯住，潜意识里为了减少疼痛便整个人顺从地后退——然后就被身后那个突然做出如此凶残举动的人吻了。</p><p> </p><p>——这是男前吻法的示范吗，渋やん。</p><p> </p><p>虽然意外，但丸山还是很快做出了回应。几个来回就足够了解两人对此事熟练程度的差别，这让他感到心情愉快。在这差别要变得更明显的时候，渋谷又单方面中止了两人首次的唇舌会晤，一声不吭地合上了自家的门。</p><p> </p><p>进房后，渋谷仰躺在床上捂着嘴，严肃地望着天花板。他也不知道自己为什么就突然吻了丸山，所以正在认真地思考。</p><p>算了，就当是给他一个下马威吧。渋谷撇撇嘴，试图把方才自己节节失守的战况在记忆中淡化掉。</p><p>此时手机短讯的铃声响了起来，屏幕所显示的发件人的名字如同意料一般。渋谷皱着眉头盯了手机一会儿，还是打开了邮件。</p><p> </p><p>[刚才发现渋やん的胡子长出来了。]</p><p> </p><p>第一句就让渋谷哭笑不得。他摸着唇上暗暗决定，这个星期都不刮胡子。</p><p> </p><p>[晚安（心）（星星）</p><p>P`S：下次不要擅自结束，我会很失落。  ——fromマル]</p><p> </p><p>“……”渋谷沉默了片刻，最后以一副壮烈的表情在手机上输入了一些内容。没等邮件发送完毕，就待手机同烫手山芋一般丢在床上，胡乱抓了几件衣服跑到浴室里去了。</p><p>“啊——我自己都受不了了——能不能取消发送啊————”过了几秒他又把头从浴室伸出来，绝望地看着床上的手机叫道，“好恶心啊————”</p><p> </p><p>[晚安（心）   ——from渋やん]</p><p> </p><p>“诶——”丸山看着手机屏幕发出难以置信的长音节。他伸手戳戳屏幕上的那颗心，朝隔壁的方向望了望。</p><p> </p><p>真是……意外的坦率啊。丸山又戳了戳那颗心。</p><p>谢谢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——我一直觉得，喜欢上你，是一件很棒的事呢。</p><p>——结果我们是相互喜欢着的。</p><p>——那么，就再也没有比这更棒的事了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>